Era Apostazji
thumb|284pxEra Apostazji (ang. Age of Apostasy) - zwana również Epoką Apostazji, Rządami Krwii i Imperialną Wojną Domową była jednym z najmroczniejszych okresów w historii Imperium Ludzkości. Była to era niepewności i destabilizacji do której w dużej mierze doprowadziły działania jednego człowieka - Goge'a Vandire'a. Preludium Droga do Zatracenia Tysiąclecia po zakończeniu Herezji Horusa, pozycja Eklezji była niezaprzeczalna. Wiara w Imperatora była czynnikiem spajającym Imperium, monumenty ku Jego chwale stały na każdym z podbitych światów. Potęga Eklezji przechodziła w każdy zakamarek ludzkiego życia. Od zwykłych górników i kleryków, przez oficerów Gwardii Imperialnej, Marynarki Imperium aż po Planetarnych Gubernatorów i Wysokich Lordów Terry - wszyscy musieli przestrzegać Imperialnego Kredo, przynajmniej w teorii. Senatorum Imperialis bardzo często dokonywało decyzji bazując na słowach Eklezjarchy, uważając go za usta samego Imperatora. Był to oczywiscie pogląd którego Adeptus Ministorum nie zamierzało kwestionować. Wkrótce Eklezja zaczęła niebezpośrednio ustanawiać imperialne prawo, organizować armie, decydować które planety są warte ocalenia i gdzie przekazywać imperialne surowce. Konflikt w Senatorum Imperialis thumb|290px|Adeptus Mechanicus miało "zaplecze" by sprzeciwiać się EklezjiJednak w miarę jak rosła władza Eklezji, rósł też sprzeciw wobec jej działań. Wśród Wysokich Lordów Terry to właśnie Fabrykator-Generał jako pierwszy zaczął sprzeciwiać się działaniom organu religijnego Imperium. W jego ślady ruszyło wielu Mistrzów Kosmicznych Marines, którzy zaczęli ze sporym sceptycyzmem podchodzić do otrzymywanych rozkazów. Idąc za śladami Adeptus Mechanicus i Adeptus Astartes, Administratum rozpoczęło cichą wojnę przeciwko Eklezji. Wkrótce Adeptus Administratum zaczęło odzyskiwać utraconą na rzecz Adeptus Ministorum pozycję głównej siły wewnątrz Imperium. Administratum podważało pozycję Eklezji na dziesiątki sposobów: uderzając bezpośrednio w Eklezjarchę, wpływając na głosy wśród Wysokich Lordów i ustanawiając swoich ludzi na najważniejszych pozycjach w Galaktyce. Od 34 do 35 milenium pozycja Eklezji zaczęła drastycznie słabnąć. Po serii wyborów które wygrywali niesamowicie niekompetentni Eklezjarchowie, Administratum udało się odzyskać większość swojej kontroli. Adeptus Administratum nadal było dla ludzi wszechobecną, wszechmocną i wszechwładną aparaturą, jednak w rzeczywistości to Administratum pociągało za sznurki Świętego Synodu. By uciec z sieci wpływów Mistrza Administratum, Eklezjarcha Benedin IV przeniósł Święty Synod na planetę Ophelia VII znajdującego sie w Segmentum Tempestus. Była to najprawdopodobniej trzecia (po Terrze i Marsie) najbogatsza planeta Imperium. Pałac Eklezyjny na Ophelii VII ustępował swoją wielkością i wspaniałością jedynie Pałacowi Imperialnemu. Był nie tylko dziełem sztuki, ale i dowodem potęgi organizacji. Dzięki przeniesieniu Świętego Synodu poza Terrę, Eklezja była w stanie wyrwać się z wpływu Adeptus Administratum i zacząć odzyskiwać dawną potęgę. Wkrótce jej zasoby materialne sięgnęły szczytu. Kardynałowie najróżniejszych Diecezji zaczęli ze soba konkurować w tworzeniu wspanialszych pomników Imperatora, heretyckie kulty zaczęły być niszczone z niewidzianą od dawna żarliwością a każdy kto chociaż spróbował stanąć naprzeciw siłom Eklezji, kończył marnie.thumb|262px|Kardynał znany jako Odkupiciel Kyrinov prowadzący żołnierzy do boju Separacja od Administratum pozwoliła Eklezji na sięgnęcie dalej niż dotąd się odważyła. Frateris Templar, prywatna armia Adeptus Ministorum, szybko osiągnęła rekordowe rozmiary i wzbogacona została o własną flotę. Stała się siłą która mogła rywalizować z najlepszymi Regimentami Gwardii Imperialnej. W czasie gdy Eklezja przeprowadzała te reformy, jej stare siedziby na Terrze powoli popadały jednak w ruinę. Idealista W połowie 35 milenium, około 300 lat od przeniesienia Świętego Synodu na Ophelię VII, Greigor XI został wybrany na nowego Eklezjarchę. Był on głęboko duchowym człowiekiem, wybranym z powodu swojego "świeżego spojrzenia", które miało wprowadzić reformy w Świętym Synodzie, który w opini wielu Kardynałów popadł w stagnację. Nikt nie był jednak gotowy na to, co nastało później. Greigor ogłosił że Adeptus Ministorum powróci na Świętą Terrę. Chociaż decyzja ta spotkała się z oporem zarówno wewnątrz Eklezji jak i poza nią, Greigor był zdeterminowany by przenieść organizację spowrotem do miejsca narodzin gatunku ludzkiego. Ostatecznie nikomu nie udało się zatrzymać Greigora XI, który po dwunastu latach przygotowań przeniósł Eklezję spowrotem na Terrę. Jej opustoszałe siedziby znowu zaiskrzyły życiem. Przeniesienie siedziby na Świętą Terrę było jednak niezwykle kosztownym przedsięwzięciem i Adeptus Ministorum zmuszone było podnieść już i tak niesamowicie wysokie podatki, by zbalansować koszty tej decyzji. W czasie gdy odbudowa siedzib na Terrze trwała w najlepsze, Greigor XI rozpoczął szereg kolejnych reform. Raz jeszcze jego plany napotkały sprzeciw wśród członków Świętego Synodu i raz jeszcze Eklezjarcha odmówił ustąpienia. Finał był możliwy do przewidzenia - Greigor XI umarł od zatrucia pokarmowego nim zdołał wprowadzić w życie którąkolwiek ze swoich reform. Za trumną Greigora XI ruszyło sześć milionów płaczących pielgrzymów a na jego pogrzebie Kardynałowie wielokrotnie podkreślali jak wspaniałego człowieka stracili. Oczywiście po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności wybrano nowego Eklezjarchę - takiego który w niczym nie przypominał Greigora.thumb|264px|Zabójca z Assassinorum gotowy do uderzenia Wielka Anarchia Czas mijał a Kardynałowie domagali się coraz większych wynagrodzeń. Niestety, cała gospodarka Imperium była w tym momencie na granicy załamania, przez co wielu widziało "podwyżki" dla Kardynałów jako zupełnie niepotrzebne marnotrastwo. Na wielu światach planety rozpoczęły rebelię, otwarcie odmawiając płacenia Eklezji. Nawet Planetarni Gubernatorzy sprzeciwiali się woli Ministorum, chociaż ich argumenty nigdy nie dotarły do uszu najwyższych duchownych w hierarchii. Eklezja odpowiedziała agresywnie, wysyłając całe armie by zmiażdzyły buntujących się mieszkańców, których obwołano heretykami. Eklezjarcha Alexis XXI wykorzystał Officio Assassinorum by pozbyć się tych Gubernatorów, którzy zamiast przekazać pieniądze z podatków dla Kardynałów, zainwestowali je w swoje Planetarne Siły Obronne. Alexis stwierdził że: Odzyskane siłą pieniądze zostały wykorzystane do budowy nowych światyń i zwiększenia prestiżu Eklezji. Tego typu wydatki oczywiście zwiększały liczbę rebelii, co z kolei zmuszało Eklezję i Frateris Templar do ich brutalnego stłumienia. Wielu sądziło że metody Adeptus Ministorum były zbyt brutalne - w rzeczywistości były jednak niczym wobec tego co miało nadejść. Wkrótce kolejne tragedie uderzyły w ludzkość. We wczesnym 36 milenium zwiększyła się ilość Burz Spaczni. Sytuacja stała się tak tragiczna, że podróże poza najbliższe układy stały się śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Wiele systemów zostało kompletnie odizolowanych. A jako że lwia częśc zasobów Imperium była kierowana na rywalizację pomiędzy Administratum i Ministorum, nieprzeliczone planety zostały pozostawione same sobie. Nastąpiła całkowita anarchia. thumb|290px|Kulty Genokradów wykorzystują anarchię w Imperium Eklezja zaczęła brutalnie trzymać się tyvh systemów z którymi miała jeszcze jakiekolwiek połączenie. Na tych planetach wprowadzano jednak rządy żelaznej ręki - wszelkie odchylenia od Imperialnego Kredo były karane interwencją Frateirs Templar. Ulice miast szybko wypełniły się płonącymi stosami. Widzący kryzys jaki przeżywa Imperium czciciele Chaosu wypełźli z Oka Grozy by uderzyć na swych starożytnych wrogów. Na setkach planet doszło do powstania ukrytych Kultów Wielkiej Czwórki. Orkowi Hersztowie zaczęli szaleć w najróżniejszych zakątkach Galaktyki i nikt nie był w stanie ich powstrzymać. Na wielu planetach odizolowanych od Terry doszło do masowych powstań Kultów Genokradów, które obaliły swoje legalne rządy, pozostawiając miliardy istot na pastwę cierpienia i niewoli. Podobnie jak wcześniej, bez zdecydowanej ręki kompetentnego Eklezjarchy, Adeptus Ministorum nie było w stanie utrzymać porządku. Wkrótce i w ich szeregach doszło do podziału - na nieprzeliczonych światach powstały najróżniejsze kulty i sekty, wielbiące Imperatora na swój własny sposób. Nie trzeba było długo czekać nim Ci, którzy kiedyś nazywali się braćmi, rzucili się sobie do gardeł w serii wojen religijnych. Większa część Imperium znalazła się już wtedy na skraju mentalnego załamania i natłoku apokaliptycznych wizji. Światy były oblegane przez biczowników, agresywnie próbujących swoim cierpieniem odkupić winy rodzaju ludzkiego. Ludzie robili wiele by wydostać się z sytuacji która w ich oczach spowodowana była gniewem Boga-Imperatora. Wszystko na marne. Wysoki Lord Vandire thumb|316px|Goge VandireGoge Vandire - imię które jest najlepiej kojarzone z tymi straszliwymi czasami. Człowiek którego działania zdefiniowały Rządy Krwii. 361 Mistrz Administratum. Vandire miał ciężką reputację człowieka który skrajnie sprzeciwiał się dominacji Eklezji. Szeptano że używał Assassynów i szantażu by dostać pozycję Wysokiego Lorda, początkowo jednak nikt nie odważył się sprawdzić prawdziwości tych plotek. Wkrótce przed swoją oficjalną nominacją na Wysokiego Lorda Vandire doprowadził do wybrania na Eklezjarchę Paulisa III, osobę w równej mierze poczciwą, co niekompetentną i naiwną. Po jakimś czasie jednak Goge stracił cierpliwość co do Paulisa i poprowadził siły Gwardii Imperialnej prosto na Pałac Eklezyjny, przeprowadzając zamach stanu. Vandire obwołał Paulisa III zdrajcą odpowiedzialnym za obecny stan Imperium i bezceremonialnie go rozstrzelał, przyjmując na siebie rolę zarówno Mistrza Administratum jak i Eklezjarchy. Przerażeni i zszokowani członkowie Wielkiego Synodu mogli tylko patrzeć, jak Vandire usuwa tych którzy sprzeciwiają się jego nowej randze. Wielu Kardynałów natychmiast uciekło z Terry i udało się na Ophelię VII - los jednak chciał że zostali oni pochłonięci przez Burzę Spaczni. Vandire ogłosił że jest to znak aprobaty od samego Boga-Imperatora. Vandire szybko wypełnił braki w Świętym Synodzie mieszanką słabowitych głupców i sadystycznych geniuszy, którzy byli gotowi wprowadzać jego najbardziej chore rozkazy bez żadnego oporu. Wysoki Lord Goge Vandire władał teraz Eklezją i Administratum, dwoma najpotężniejszymi organizacjami w Galaktyce. Dla Imperium nastały prawdziwie mroczne czasy. Rządy Krwii Paranoik na tronie thumb|272px|Duchowny-Bojowy EklezjiVandire był szaleńcem - paranoicznym megalomaniakiem który wszędzie widział spiski na swoje życie. Jego umysł był skrzywiony pod każdym możliwym względem a sam Wysoki Lord napawał się cierpieniem niewinnych ludzi, twierdząc że oczyszcza ich dusze w imię Imperatora. Vandire często wpadał w trans, w trakcie którego kłócił się sam ze sobą bądź krzyczał bez żadnej przyczyny. Twierdził przy tym że w ten sposób dostaje wiadomości od Boga-Imperatora. Tego typu incydentom zawsze towarzyszyła eskalacja przemocy. Vandire miał w swoim pałacu wielką, trójwymiarową mapę Imperium, na której na bierząco pojawiały się informacje o Burzach Spaczni. Ilekroć któraś z nich znikała i jakiś system stawał się znów dostępny, Vandire natychmiast wysyłał tam flotę by ta brutalnie wprowadziła tam porządki. Rządy Krwii wpłynęły na całe Imperium. Przekupieni bądź zastraszeni oficerowie Armii i Marynarki byli aż zbyt gotowi by wykonywać szalone rozkazy Vandire'a. Wśród nich można było znaleźć: *rozkaz wirusowego zbombardowania Calany VII (bez żadnego powodu) *rozkaz zaatakowania świata rolnego Boras Minor i zniewolenia wszystkich mieszkających tam samic poniżej 12 roku życia *rozkaz użycia orbitalnych laserów Jhanny by roztopić bieguny planety i utopić dzięki temu 4 miliardy ludzi Lista jest oczywiście znacznie dłuższa a sam Vandire dopilnował by wszystkie jego poczynania były dokładnie zapisane. Każdą potworność komentował przy pomocy długich przemów, w których domagał się sprawiedliwości dla tych, którzy skazali ludzkość na tak potworny los. Zdominowanie Senatorum Imperialis thumb|216px|Assassyn Culexus Vandire był najpotężniejszym człowiekiem w Imperium, ale nie był jego absolutnym władcą. Dzięki tysięcleciom rywalizacji Administratum i Eklezji połączenie autorytetów obydwu tych organizacji dawało władzę jakiej nie posiadał nikt od czasów Roboute Guillimana, jednak wśród Wysokich Lordów Terry nadal byli tacy, którzy sprzeciwiali się działaniom tyrana. Jednym z nich był Phaedrus, Mistrz Adeptus Astra Telepathica, który używał swoich mocy psionicznych by być zawsze o krok przed machinacjami Vandire'a. Innym był nieznany z imienia Wielki Mistrz Officio Assassinorum, który walczył z Vandirem z cienia, jednocześnie starając się usunąć zdrajców ze swoich szeregów, którzy popierali działania szalonego dyktatora. Ostatnim z przeciwników Goge'a był Gestaph Hediatrix, Fabrykator-Generał Adeptus Mechanicus, który głośno sprzeciwiał się działaniom Vandire'a. Vandire najszybciej poradził sobie z Phaedrusem. Szaleniec wysłał przeciwko Mistrzowi Adeptus Astra Telepathica Zabójcę ze Świątyni Culexus - Pariasa wytrenowanego do walki z psionikami. Obecność tak niebezpiecznego wojownika pozbawiła Phaedrusa zdolności psionicznych. Zdesperowany Wysoki Lord zgodził się współpracować z Vandirem jeśli ten pozostawi w tajemnicy ten fakt. Układ został zawarty a lojalność Mistrza Adeptus Astra Telepathica zagwarantowana. Goge próbował poradzić sobie również z Wielkim Mistrzem. Udało mu się nawet nawiązać kontakt z Tzizem Jarekiem - jednym z elitarnych zabójców ze Świątyni Callidus. Vandire i Jarek wspólnie trzymali w szachu Wielkiego Mistrza, czekając na odpowiedni moment by móc się go pozbyć. Nie wiadomo czy Vandire nie wykonał żadnego ruchu przeciwko Hediatrixowi z obawy przed potęgą Mechanicus, czy wszelkie informacje na temat zamachów na życie Fabrykatora-Generała zaginęły. Tak czy siak, Gestaph był w tym okresie jedynym niezależnym i relatywnie bezpiecznym z Wysokich Lordów. Nie mógł jednak nic zrobić - mając pozycję Mistrza Administratum i Eklezjarchy, lojalność Mistrza Adeptus Astra Telepathica oraz blokując Wielkiego Mistrza Officio Assassinorum, Goge Vandire stał się de facto władcą absolutnym Imperium. Córy Imperatora thumb|322px|Adepta Sororitas - spadkobierczynie Cór ImperatoraSzpiedzy Vandire'a szybko byli w stanie donieśc mu o sekcie, która umknęła uwadzę nawet Adeptus Ministorum. Była to drobna grupa ze świata San Leor, składająca się wyłącznie z kobiet i nie mogąca mieć więcej niż 500 członków. Lord Vandire był wściekły gdy usłyszał o istnieniu tej sekty, jednak w miarę jak dowiadywał się o niej więcej, jego złość zmieniała się w zainteresowanie. Sekta ta, znana jako Córy Imperatora (ang. Daughters of the Emperor), skupiała się na wielbieniu Imperatora poprzez wewnętrzą czystość, nauce starożytnych praktyk wojennych oraz absolutnym skupieniu na oczyszczeniu umysłu i doskonaleniu swoich umiejętności. Vandire szybko udał się na planetę w towarzystwie tysięcy żołnierzy. Procesja ruszająca ku siedzibie Cór Imperatora ciągnęła się całymi kilometrami. Członków nie brakowało - agenci Vandire'a przybyli na San Leor kilka dni wcześniej, informując populację o surowych konsekwencjach jakie spotkają każdego kto nie odda Wysokiemu Lordowi należytego szacunku. Ci którzy nie pojawili się na procesji, nieważne dlaczego, byli mordowani za herezje. Po przybyciu na miejsce Vandire odkrył że bramy sekty są dla niego zamknięte. Młoda Córa Imperatora objaśniła Wysokiemu Lordowi że kult nie uznaje jego autorytetu. Współpracownicy Vandire'a, spodziewający się ataku gniewu i przemocy, zaczęli obawiać się o swoje życie. Wysoki Lord jednak spodziewał się tego typu przyjęcia i był dobrze przygotowany. Vandire poprosił o szansę na udowodnienie że jest Wybrańcem Imperatora - po zaakceptowaniu prośby wszedł do klasztoru, w towarzystwie zaledwie kilku ludzi. Na miejscu Vandire klęknął przed pomnikiem Imperatora, modląc się o Jego protekcję, ściskając Rosarius w swych dłoniach. Gdy Wysoki Lord powstał, nakazał swojemu słudze do siebie strzelić. Sługa błagał by tego nie robił, by się nie narażał. "Nie narażam się. Chroni mnie sam Imperator. Wątpisz w to?" ''- słowa te były jedyną odpowiedzą Goge'a. Wyczuwając nutkę groźby w tym wystąpieniu, sługa pociągnął za spust i strzelił do Wysokiego Lorda. Fala energii uderzyła Vandire'a, powodując eksplozję światła oślepiającą wszystkich obecnych na korytarzu. Gdy tylko powrócił wzrok, wszyscy ujrzeli Wysokiego Lorda stojącego w tym samym miejscu, kompletnie nieruszonego. Gwardziści i Córy padli na kolana w tym samym momencie, oddając się aktowi wielbienia Wybrańca Imperatora. Vandire opowiadał później swoim skrybom że akt ten był bardzo ryzykowny i że Wysoki Lord wyszedł z poprawnego założenia, że Córy nie słyszały nigdy o generatorach obronnych wewnątrz Rosariusów. Przyjmując przysięgę lojalności ze strony Cór Imperatora Goge Vandire uczynił je swoimi osobistymi strażniczkami i zabrał je wprost na Terrę. Tam stały się jego fanatycznymi towarzyszkami, zmieniając nawet nazwe na Oblubienice Imperatora (''ang. Brides of the Emperor). Oblubienice szybko rozpoczeły masową rekrutację, szkoląc się wśród najlepszych nauczycieli w całej Gwardii Imperialnej, łącząc swoje starożytne nauki z nowoczesną technologią. Oblubienice służyły jednak nie tylko jako strażniczki Vandire'a, ale też jako jego niewolnice i towarzyszki. Próbowały jego jedzenia, karmiły go gdy czuł się chory bądź słaby oraz zabawiały go śpiewami, tańcem i innymi, bardziej egzotycznymi aktywnościami. Mimo wszystko Oblubienice były przede wszystkim wojowniczkami, co udowodniły chociażby gdy Święty Synod obradował w tajemnicy nad planem zamordowania Wysokiego Lorda. Strażniczki Vandire'a zamknęły wszystkie drzwi w klasztorze w którym odbywało się spotkanie a następnie rozstrzelały wszystkich na nich obecnych. Epopeja Aniołów Gniewu Vandire trzymał w swoich dłoniach władzę jakiej nie dzierżył dotąd żaden śmiertelnik, jednak jeśli chciał władać niczym Imperator, musiał podporządkować sobie jego twór - Kosmicznych Marines. Przejęcie kontrolii nad Adeptus Astartes wymagałoby jednak czasu i ryzyka. Goge mógł być szaleńcem, ale wiedział że nie może sobie robić zbyt wielu wrogów na raz. thumb|278px|Zgodnie z rozkazem Vandire'a wszyscy Kapelani mieli zostać usunięciDlatego jego pierwszym celem stały się Anioły Gniewu (ang. Angels of Wrath), relatywnie młody Zakon Kosmicznych Marines. Vandire osobiście wysłał wiadomość do Mistrza Tristiana Dare, w której domagał się by wszyscy Kapelani zostali zastąpieni przez Misjonarzy Eklezji. Anioły Gniewu natychmiast odmówiły przyjęcia do swojego Zakonu ludzi nieposiadających odpowiedniego genoziarna, uznając to za obrazę dla Imperatora i ich genetycznego ojca, Prymarchy Liona El'Jonsona. Ich odpowiedź, chociaż zrozumiała, przyniosła na nich gniew Eklezji. Vandire oczywiście odpowiedział gniewem - nie minęło wiele czasu nim flota Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej pojawiła się nad Światem Macierzystym Aniołów Gniewu. Frateris Templar uderzyli masą na Fortecę Kosmicznych Marines i chociaż Anioły Gniewu walczyły dzielnie, siły Lorda Vandire zwyczajnie przytłoczyły ich swoją liczbą i fanatyzmem. Po wielu godzinach nierównej walki, 90% Zakonu, łącznie z Mistrzem, zostało wyrżniętych w pień. Jedynie 10 Kompania zdołała przetrwać zdradziecki atak, dzięki wysiłkom swojego Kapitana, Corneliusa Makallana, który postanowił wycofać się z planety zamiast ginąć z rąk żołnierzy Eklezji. Makallan liczył że uda mu się skontaktować z Mrocznymi Aniołami bądź innymi Zakonami Sukcesorskimi i poinformować ich o działaniach Lorda Vandire'a. 10 Kompania wyliczyła że spędziła w Osnowie rok, w trakcie którego Makallan miał czas by dobrze przyjrzeć się wszystkim ocalałym i odkryć że większość z nich stanowią Zwiadowcy którzy stracili swoich dowódców w trakcie walk. Ostatecznie Anioły Gniewu wyskoczyły niedaleko planety Megiddio Primus, gdzie Makallan skontaktował się z Planetarnym Gubernatorem Ezbesde Konnarem. Kapitan opowiedział wszystko Konnarowi, który wyznał że Eklezja trzyma go na krótkiej smyczy i kontroluje Metroplex, jedyne miasto na planecie. Gubernator zgodził się przyjąć Kosmicznych Marines, jeśli Ci pomogą mu pozbyć się "psów Vandire'a". Ezbesde nie wspomniał jednak o jednym - Anioły Gniewu wyskoczyły 4 tysiące lat po zakończeniu Ery Apostazji. Goge Vandire od dawna już nie żył. Resztki Zakonu, o którym historia już dawno zapomniała, miała zostać wykorzystana w pozbawionym honoru akcie. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia. Mrok na Terrze Nieposkromiona brutalność trwała przez następne 7 dekad, w trakcie których nikt nie był w stanie stanąć na drodzę Goge Vandire'a. Budżet Adeptus Ministorum był przekierowywany na krwawe pogromy oraz coraz wspanialsze pomniki ku chwale Imperatora i Vandire'a. Wydawnictwo Eklezji wymierzone jednak było w odległe światy - czego dowodem był fakt że świątynie na Terrze zaczęły poważnie podupadać. W czasie gdy nieprzeliczone fortuny były wydawane by oświecić najdalsze planety, Święta Terra pozostawała w ciemności. W Pałacu Eklezyjnym dosłownie nie było światła - na długich korytarzach od czasu do czasu można było zobaczyć jedynie Oblubienice Imperatora, patrolujące te tereny ze świecami w dłoniach. Nawet w ciągu dnia, mieszanka zaniedbania i brudu sprawiała że światło słoneczne nie przebijało się do wnętrza pałacu. Gdy w końcu ktoś postanowił zająć się wyczyszczeniem okien, Vandire wycofał się do swej prywatnej komnaty, gdzie pogrążał się w mroku. W tym okresie szaleńca zaczęły nawiedzać straszliwe koszmary, na które mężczyzna reagował płaczem i krzykami. Wysokiemu Lordowi aplikowano niemałe ilości leków i eliksirów, które utrzymywały go przy życiu. Pomimo swojego osłabienia Vandire nadal miał przy sobie Oblubienice, gotowe wypełnić każdy jego rozkaz. Dzięki nim był w stanie dalej rządzić żelazną ręką. To właśnie w tym mrocznym okresie na Terrze pojawił się młody informator, który przyniósł wieści z planety Dimmamar. Sebastian Thor thumb|276px|Wieści zaczynają się rozchodzić... Wieści przyniesione przez informatora sprawiły że Goge Vandire wpadł w szał. Nic w tym dziwnego. Planeta Dimmamar ogłosiła Wysokiego Lorda zdrajcą Imperium, a w całej tamtejszej diecezji zaczęto wskrzeszać starożytne wersy Konfederacji Światła. Imię jednego człowieka było w kółko powtarzane w całym Segmentum Obscurus. Sebastian Thor. Nikt na Terrze nie wiedział skąd wziął się ten człowiek i jaki może być jego ostateczny cel. Kontrolowani przez Vandire'a Wysocy Lordowie powoływali spotkania na których omawiali co robić z tym człowiekiem. Im więcej wiadomości dotyczących rebelii docierało do Vandire'a, tym bardziej pogarszał się jego stan. Spotkania Wysokiej Dwunastki szybko zamieniły się w ponure przedstawienia, w trakcie których otoczony przez Oblubienice Imperatora Vandire wpatrywał się cicho w pustkę ze swojego eklezyjnego tronu. Po trzech miesiącach aż 80 systemów gwiezdnych przyłączyło się do Konfederacji Światła i jedynie silna obecność Eklezji i Imperialnej Marynarki powstrzymała całą północną część Imperium do dołączenia do tej organizacji. Najbardziej lojalni Frateris Templar zostali wysłani na Dimmamar, by wybić każdą zamieszkującą ją żywą istotę. Flota wojenna została wysłana, jednak gdy tylko wyskoczyła za System Clax, została kompletnie zniszczona przez nagłe pojawienie się gigantycznej Burzy Spaczni. Ostatnia astropatyczna wiadomość opowiadała o białej energii rozrywającej okręty i dosłownie skrzywiającej ludzi i maszyny, dezintegrując wszystko na swojej drodzę. Przejście do Systemu Clax pozostaje zablokowane po dziś dzień i nawet w M41 wielu Astropatów twierdzi, że jest w stanie usłyszeć dźwięki ofiar rozbrzmiewajacych przez cały region. Anomalia ta znana jest jako Burza Gniewu Imperatora (ang. Storm of the Emperor's Wrath).thumb|332px|Burza Gniewu Imperatora na mapie galaktycznej Po tak gigantycznym ciosie w siły Eklezji zbuntowało się całe Segmentum Obscurus. Pałące Kardynałów zostały zalane falą wściekłych ludzi, którzy wieszali duchownych i niszczyli pomniki ku czci Vandire'a. A w obrębie całego tego szaleństwa nadal powtarzane było imię Sebastiana Thora. Kim była ta tajemnicza postać, której intencją najwidoczniej było zniszczenie Eklezji, a co za tym idzie, również Imperium? Być może było to naczynie Bogów Chaosu, kolejny Horus który próbował zniewolić ludzkość? Być może to obce wpływy działały za jego plecami, jakaś starożytna potęga która uniknęła odkrycia przez Imperium? W miarę jak agenci Ministorum zdobywali więcej informacji, Wysocy Lordowie stawali się coraz bardziej niespokojni. Prawda była bowiem pod wieloma względami nawet bardziej niepokojąca. Thor nie był demonicznym bytem chcącym zesłać zepsucie na Imperium, był zwykłym człowiekiem urodzonym na Dimmamarze, w Schola Progenium. Późniejsze przesłuchania zdradziły że Thor od samego początku był oddanym, chociaż mocno introwertycznym, wyznawcą. Jednakże Thor niedawno ujrzał wizję, w której Imperator ostrzegał go przed katastrofą jaka czekała Imperium. O Sebastianie pierwszy raz stało się głośno gdy zrzucił starszego Kaznodzieję z jego sceny i głośno odrzucił ścieżki Eklezji. Mówiąc z nieznaną sobie do tej pory elokwencją i charyzmą Thor zdołał przekonać do siebie każdego, kto był gotów go wysłuchać. Wiadomości o tym incydencie szybko się rozeszły i wkrótce tysiące ludzi wyruszyło na Dimmamar by wysłuchać Sebastiana Thora a następnie przekazać je dalej. Członkowie Konfederacji Światła przybyli do młodego mężczyzny w sekrecie - ten szybko i otwarcie ogłosił swoją lojalność wobec sekty. Thor został zaprowadzony przed obliczę Imperialnego Dowódcy, Gaiusa Welkonnena, opowiadając o swoich marzeniach i wizjach oraz o ambicji jaką było usunięcie Vandire'a z łona Imperium. Nikt nie potrafił wytłumaczyć skąd wzięła się ta rzadka potęga w głosie Thora, jednak Welkonnen szybko ogłosił swoją lojalność wobec młodego proroka, oddając w jego sprawę wszystkie wojska na Dimmamarze. W miarę jak rozchodziło się słowo, liczba rebelii w Segmentum Obscurus zaczęła się zwiększać. I chociaż szpiedzy Vandire'a zostali szybko wyłapani i wyrżnięci w pień, jasnym było że Thor prowadził w stronę Terry armię składającą się z ponad 5 milionów fanatycznie oddanych żołnierzy. Nawet niektórzy Frateris Templar dołączyli do jego sprawy. Kampania Pielgrzymkowa W przeciągu lat powstało wiele legend dotyczących drogi na Terrę oraz cudów które spowodowane były obecnością Sebastiana Thora. thumb|216px|Chociaż Konfederacja Światła podróżowała bez przeszkód, reszta sił w Galaktyce miała przed sobą trudniejszy okres Niektóre z nich można było wytłumaczyć oratorskimi umiejętnościami młodego kapłana, jak chociażby fakt że odwiedzone przez niego światy szybko oddawały swoje zasoby na potrzebę coraz liczniejszejszych wyznawców. Inne pozostają zawiłą zagadką, jak chociażby raporty Nawigatorów mówiące że Osnowa nienaturalnie cichła gdy podróżowała przez nią flota Thora. I chociaż reszta Galaktyki była prześladowana przez agresywne wybuchy demonicznych energii, uniemożliwiającej jakąkolwiek podróż, olbrzymia flota Konfederacji Światła poruszała się bez najmniejszych problemów. Paternova Nawigatorów ogłosił nawet Thora Abstracta Preomnis, ''Władcą Osnowy. Wieści o Sebastianie Thorze opuściły Segmentum Obscurus i rozeszły się po reszcie Imperium. Dystans oczywiście doprowadził do pewnych wyolbrzymień i wkrótce Thor został okrzyknięty Boskim Bytem. Po stracie większości swojej floty w Systemie Clax Adeptus Ministorum nie mogło zrobić wiele by zatrzymać system za sytemem i diecezję za diecezją przed oddaniem się nowemu wierzeniu, skupionemu wokół postaci Thora. Pomimo działań wielu Kardynałów i Kapłanów, którzy widzieli nadejście Sebastiana jako zbrodnię przeciwko ich dotychczasowemu stylowi życia, Kredo Thora zdołało przekonać do siebie miliony wyznawców. Współpraca i poświęcenie stały się główną cechą wspólną mieszkańców wszystkich planet, które pomogły Konfederacji Światła w ich drodzę na Świętą Terrę. I chociaż wielu walczyło przeciwko Thorowi, to w ogólnogalaktycznej rozgrywce Vandire zaczął słabnąć. Masy zostały przyciśnięte zbyt mocno a teraz miały kogoś, kogo mogli wesprzeć w walce z Wysokim Lordem. Wojny Apostazji Pielgrzymka Sebastiana Thora nie było ostatnią złą wiadomością jaka dotarła do Wysokich Lordów Terry.thumb|308px|Mechanicus i Astartes mają dość Do tej pory Adeptus Mechanicus i Adeptus Astartes odgrywali bardzo małą rolę w Erze Apostazji. Zakłócenia w Osnowie sprawiały że długodystansowe podróże były wysoce niebezpieczne, samobójcze bądź po prostu niemożliwe. W tych trudnych czasach Światy Macierzyste Kosmicznych Marines i Światy-Kuźnie stały się fortecami łądu pośród oceanu anarchii. Te organizacje skupiały się na ochronie tak wielu systemów jak tylko mogły - zarówno przed zakusami demonów, Xenosów jak i konsekwencjami Rządów Krwii. Z całe Imperium to właśnie te drobne enklawy wyszły z Ery Apostazji z najmniejszą liczbą zniszczeń. Wraz z rozpowszechnianiem się imienia Sebastiana Thora oraz rozwojem Konfederacji Światła, sytuacja zaczęła się zmieniać. Siły Adeptus Mechanicus i Adeptus Astartes zaczęły wysyłać swoje wsparcie dla przeciwników Vandire'a. Na Terrze Fabrykant-Generał powołał spotkanie Wysokich Lordów Terry, na którym podpisany miał zostać edykt ogłaszający Vandire'a zdrajcą i nawołujący do jego egzekucji. Lord Vandire nakazał rozwiązać posiedzenie a następnie nakazał lojalnym sobie wojskom zaatakować planety Kosmicznych Marines i Kultu Mechanicus. thumb|326px|Czarni Templariusze gotowi do akcji Nikt oczywiście nie odważył się wykonać tego rozkazu - najbardziej bezpośrednią rzeczą jaką zrobiono było spalenie starożytnych archiwów Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy. Dla Vandire'a było to za mało - oficerowie którzy nie wykonali absurdalnych rozkazów zostali spaleni lub powieszeni jako heretycy a następnie zastąpieni przez bardziej posłusznych kandydatów. Teraz było jednak za późno. Sigenandus, Wysoki Marszałek Czarnych Templariuszy, po dowiedzeniu się o spaleniu archiwów Zakonu wpadł w szał. Zbierajac siły całego Zakonu ogłosił początek Wojny Apostazji (zwanych też Krucjatą Terrańską) i obrał kurs na Terrę. Za jego przykładem ruszyło wielu innych Marines z genoziarnem Rogala Dorna, a później również synów innych Prymarchów. Nie oni mieli jednak pierwsi dotrzeć do celu. Fabrykant-Generał Adeptus Mechanicus, Gastaph Hediatrix, wściekły z powodu działań Vandire'a, nakazał regimentom Marsiańskiej Tech-Gwardii rozpocząć natychmiastowy desant na Terrę. Wraz z nimi wyruszyły siły Questor Imperialis. thumb|286px|Imperialne Pięści jak zawsze gotowe chronić TerręGdy tylko siły Adeptus Mechanicus rozpoczęły oblężenie Pałacu Eklezyjnego, na miejscu pojawili się Kosmiczni Marines. Czarni Templariusze (pod dowództwem Wysokiego Marszałka Sigenandusa), Imperialne Pięści (pod dowództwem Mistrza Lazeriana), Spijający Dusze (''ang. Soul Drinkers) (pod dowództwem Mistrza Arguratha) i Ogniste Jastrzębie (ang. Fire Hawks) dotarli na miejsce. Gotowi przelewać krew w imię obalenia Goge'a Vandire'a. Chociaż większa część Pałacu Eklezyjnego leżała w ruinie, jego główna część (w której schronił się Vandire) wciąż pozostawała praktycznie niezniszczalną fortecą. Przez długie miesiące połączone siły Adeptus Mechanicus i Adeptus Astartes próbowały przebić się przez jego mury, by być raz za razem odrzuconymi przez siły Oblubienic Imperatora, liczących wtedy ponad 10 tysięcy członkiń. W trakcie tych walk największymi wojownikami okazywali się być Sigenandus i Lazerian, którzy wspólnymi siłami wielokrotnie dokonywali przed Pałacem rzeczy niemożliwych. W bitwie wsławili się również Kapitan Banner z Imperialnych Pięści i Kapitan Garn ze Spijających Dusze. Jako że większość dźwięków jakie Vandire wtedy słyszał należała do gigantycznych dział Adeptus Mechanicus bądź nacierających Kosmicznych Marines, nie można go winić że jego uwaga zeszła z jego wewnętrznego kręgu. Największe zagrożenie czekało w końcu za murami Pałacy Eklezyjnego. Oblubienice nie stanowiły dla życia Lorda Vandire'a żadnego zagrożenia. A przynajmniej tak się zdawało. Adeptus Custodes thumb|276px|Adeptus Custodes, Strażnicy ImperatoraOd początku Rządów Krwii pozostawała jedna ważna organizacja, kompletnie niedotknięta spiskami i wojnami jakie rozrywały Galaktykę. Za grubymi murami Pałacu Imperialnego Adeptus Custodes kontynuowali swoją wieczną straż Złotego Tronu. By móc służyć Jemu, członkowie Dziesięciu Tysięcy pozostawali w dużej mierze odseparowani od reszty Imperium, zmuszeni opuścić Pałac tylko wtedy gdy coś bezpośrednio zagrażało bezpieczeństwu Imperatora. Dopiero gdy Adeptus Astartes i Adeptus Mechanicus rozpoczęli Oblężenie Pałacu Eklezyjnego, Strażnicy Boga-Imperatora postanowili działać. W tajemnym spotkaniu pomiędzy Adeptus Custodes a dowódcami oblężenia Dziesięciu Tysięcy dowiedziało się wszystkiego na temat działań Goge Vandire'a oraz motywów Oblubienic Imperatora. Po uzyskaniu wszelkich danych tajemniczy strażnicy nakazali swoim sojusznikom kontynuować oblężenie, obiecując zrobić wszystko co w ich mocy by zakończyć ten konflikt. Obrona Pałacu Eklezji była niczym dla Adeptus Custodes, którzy znali nie tylko sekrety Imperialnego Pałacu, ale i wszystkie tajemne tunele łączące go z innymi miejscami na Terrze. Drobny oddział Custodes, prowadzony przez Centuriona, użył jednego z tych tajnych przejść by przedostać się do siedziby Vandire'a. Gdy oddział przedostał się niemal pod sam pokół Wysokiego Lorda, ze wszystkich stron otoczyły go oddziały Oblubienic Imperatora. Centurion wezwał do zakończenia konfliktu, nakazując swoim towarzyszom odrzucić broń i podchodząc do przeciwniczek z czystymi intencjami. Przez ponad godzinę ten nadludzki wojownik przemawiał z pasją i charyzmą, próbując przekonać Oblubienice by odrzuciły swoje przysięgi i zobaczyły że walczą w imię zła, nie Imperatora. Strażniczki Vandire'a nie dały się jednak przekonać argumentom, więc bezimienny Centurion doszedł do wniosku że pozostało tylko jedno wyjście z tej sytuacji. Pozostawiając swoich towarzyszy jako zakładników, Centurion poprowadził liderkę Oblubienic i 5 jej wojowniczek przez tajemny tunel, wprost do serca Imperialnego Pałacu. thumb|288px|Imperator na Tronie Kobiety szybko zgubiły się w sieci zawiłych tuneli, jednak Centurion szybko zdołał doprowadzić je do celu. W końcu udało im się dotrzeć do Bramy, za którą leżał Złoty Tron. Centurion wyjaśnił wojowniczkom że zaraz wejdą do najświętszego miejsca w całej Galaktyce - przed obliczę samego Imperatora Ludzkości. Na końcu Centurion przestrzegł je, że odezwać się w Jego obecnośc oznacza śmierć, po czym otworzył Bramę. Nikt nigdy nie zdołał zaraportować co wydarzyło się przed Złotym Tronem a sami Custodes przysięgi Oblubienicom że utrzymają wszelkie detale w sekrecie. Powiada się że wojowniczki naprawdę ujrzały Imperatora Ludzkości, zasiadającego na swym Złotym Tronie, nie da się jednak tego wprost potwierdzić. Co wydarzyło się pomiędzy Custodes i Oblubienicami Imperatora również pozostaje tajemnicą. Jasnym jednak jest że gdy wojowniczki opuściły Salę Tronową, ich oczy płonęły ogniem nienawiści i gniewu. Nie mówiąc nawet słowa Centurion przeprowadził wojowniczki spowrotem do wnętrza Pałacu Eklezji. Tam ich liderka, Alicja Dominika, opowiedziała swoim siostrom o zdradzie Vandire'a i skorumpowaniu Eklezji - ale przede wszystkim opowiadała o spaczeniu jakie dotknęło ich własny Zakon. Pogrążajac się w płomieniach gniewu i wstydu, Oblubienice powróciły do miana Cór Imperatora i poprzysięgły odkupić swoje grzechy. A gdy Sigenandus i Lazerian dokonali wyłomu w murach Pałacu Eklezji, Alicja Dominika sięgnęła po swe Ostrze Przestrogi (ang. Blade of Admonition). Nadszedł czas zakończenia Rządów Krwii. Upadek Wysokiego Lorda W czasie wszystkich tych historycznych wydarzeń Goge Vandire pozostawał w swoim gabinecie, studiując wciąż zmieniającą się mapę Imperium. Gdy Wysoki Lord podniósł w końcu wzrok znad mapy, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał że jest otoczony przez swe strażniczki. Odległe odgłosy wystrzałów zaczęły zanikać, w miarę jak wieści dotyczące objawienia Alicji Dominiki roznosiły się po Pałacu. 4 tysiące wciąż żyjących Cór Imperatora zaprzestało walk, prowadząc dowódców Marines i Mechanicus w stronę pokoju Wysokiego Lorda. Vandire natychmiast wpadł w szał, pokazując dokładnie które systemy miały zostać zniszczone, wrzeszcząc o potrzebie wysłania flot które pozbędą się Sebastiana Thora i jego wyznawców. Jednak na tym etapie nie było już nikogo kto słuchałby jego rozkazów - nawet skrybowie dawno opuścili Pałac, pozostawiając Vandire'a samego naprzeciw gniewu Cór Imperatora. Alicja Dominika wyszła przed szereg, stając twarzą w twarz z szaleńcem. Słowa które wtedy wypowiedziała miały zostać w przyszłości wyryte na jej grobie: "Dokonałeś ostatecznej herezji. Nie tylko odwróciłeś się plecami od Imperatora i odeszłeś od Jego światła, sprofanowałeś również jego imię i niemal zniszczyłeś wszystko co zbudował. Zdemoralizowałeś i skrzywiłeś ścieżkę po której On chciał żebyśmy stąpali. Jak powiadają twoje własne dekrety, nie może być żadnej litości dla takiej zbrodni, żadnego miłosierdzia dla takiego zbrodniarza. Odrzucam twoje przywództwo - podążasz ścieżką mroku i nie można pozwolić Ci żyć. Twój wyrok powinien zostać wprowadzony w życie dawno temu. Nadszedł czas na twoją śmierć." Dominika wyciągnęła swoje Ostrze Przestrogi, ukazując je pozostałym wojowniczkom. Vandire rozejrzał się dokoła, zdezorientowany, po czym wyszeptał swoje ostatnie słowa: "Nie mam czasu umierać....Jestem zbyt zajęty!" Ostrze Energetyczne opadło. Gdy Sigenandus i Lazerian dotarli sekundę później do pomieszczenia, ujrzeli odciętą głowę i przepołowiony Rosarius tyrana. Okres rządów Goge Vandire'a został zakończony. Reformy Czystka thumb|272px|Mechanicus było jedną z głównych sił militarno-politycznych w tym okresieChociaż Rządy Krwii Goge Vandire'a zakończyły się, Era Apostazji była daleka od końca. Spuścizna jaką pozostawił po sobie Wysoki Lord była niemal tak straszliwa, jak jego rządy. Po śmierci Vandire'a trzeba było przystąpić do reorganizacji ludzkiego supermocarstwa. Olbrzymie połacie imperialnej przestrzenii nadal były niszczone przez Burze Osnowy, najazdy Xenosów oraz wojny drobnych imperiów, prowadzonych przez Imperialnych Generałów i Kardynałów. Dzięki Pielgrzymce Sebastiana Thora Segmentum Obscurus było najspokojniejszą częścią Imperium - małe acz wiele znaczące pocieszenie. Jednak bez Rady Wysokich Lordów Terry i Eklezjarchy, szanse na szybkie zjednoczenie Imperium wydawały się być śmiesznie małe. Synowie Dorna i Adeptus Mechanicus rozpoczęli proces wskrzeszenia Senatorum Imperialis i oczyszczania go ze zwolenników Vandire'a. Dzięki nieprzeliczonym stronom spisywanym przez skrybów Goge'a, znalezienie winnych zbrodni przeciwko rodzajowi ludzkiemu było bardzo proste. Hediatrix postarał się żeby wszyscy winni zostali ukarani, prędzej czy później. Wiele organizacji zostało nakłonionych do samodzielnego oczyszczenia swoich szeregów, jak Domy Nawigatorów czy dowódcy Imperialnej Marynarki. Czystki jednak nie wszędzie przeszły bez przeszkód. Wojny Windykacji W czasie trwania Rządów Krwii Goge Vandire i Assassyn Tziz Jarek trzymali Wielkiego Mistrza Officio Assassinorum w szachu, ograniczając jego polityczne możliwości. Gdy jednak Wysoki Lord zginął, Jarek postanowił wziąc sprawy w swoje ręce. Używając Polimorfi (ang. Polymorphine) do zmiany swojego wyglądu Tziz zamordował Wielkiego Mistrza, przejmując jego wygląd i pozycję. Powszechnie wiadomo było że Wielki Mistrz Officio Assassinorum sprzeciwiał się szalonemu Vandire'owi, czystki z pewnością by "go" ominęły. Jarek dzięki temu ruchowi mógł nie tylko władać jedną z najpotężniejszych organizacji w Imperium, ale i uniknąć konsekwencji swojej zdrady. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Wielki Mistrz spodziewał się podobnego zagrania i dobrze się przygotował na zdradę swojego podopiecznego. Tziz zamordował identycznego dublera, prawdziwy Wielki Mistrz wciąż żył i był gotów do walki w imię Imperatora. Wielki Mistrz zgromadził Zabójców wciąż lojalnych wobec siebie i zaatakował Świątynię Officio Assassinorum na Terrze. Brutalne walki szybko wyszły poza siedzibę Zabójców, naruszając nawet mury Imperialnego Pałacu. Starożytne arsenały Xenoskich broni zostały otwarte. Geno-symetryczne gazy nerwowe zostały wypuszczone na korytarzach Pałacu Imperialnego, podczas gdy neurotyczne pociski znsizczyły całe skrzydła tej starożytnej fortecy. Ostatecznie konflikt zakończył się gdy Wielki Mistrz znalazł i zamordował Tziza Jareka. Po zakończonej wojnie lider Officio Assassinorum udał się samo-narzucone wygnanie. Wielki Mistrz zdołał zatrzeć za sobą ślady tak dobrze, że nikt nie wie gdzie się udał ani czy wciąż żyje w 41 milenium. Proces Sebastiana Thora thumb|270px|Pochód wyznawców Thora na TerrzePo Wojnach Windykacji udało się odrestaruować praktycznie całe Senatorum Imperialis - jedyna pozycja jaka wciąż pozostała niezajęta należała do Eklezjarchy. Z oczywistych względów istniał tylko jednen kandydat który był godny tego stanowiska. Wiadomości zostały szybko wysłane do Sebastiana Thora - domagano się jego natychmiastowej obecności na Świecie Tronowym. Thor odrzucił zaproszenie, tłumacząc że musi dokończyć swoje zadania na północnych rubieżach Imperium zanim będzie mógł powrócić na Terrę. Następnie wysłano po Thora szybki okręt, który miał go ekspresowo zabrać na Święty Dom, ale mężczyzna ponownie odmówił, tłumacząc się nakładem pracy. Wysocy Lordowie szybko stracili cierpliwość i ogłosili Sebastiana Thora zdrajcą, twierdząc że jeśli chce obronić swoje imię, musi stawić się na Terrze, gdzie będzie mógł stanąć przed sądem. Thor został zabrany na Świat Tronowy bez przemocy - kapłan nie opierał się i tłumaczył swoim wyznawcom by nie robili nic pochopnego, że Imperator chroni swojego sługę. Korytarze sądu były wypełnione pochodami wyznawców Thora, obserwującymi proces z największym zaciekawieniem. Biedni i bogaci przemierzyli Galaktyke by zobaczyć jak osądzany będzie człowiek który ocalił Imperium. Judcitum Terran stało się końcem wielkiej pielgrzymki zapoczątkowanej przez Sebastiana Thora. Proces Thora był prowadzony przez Wysokich Lordów którzy poczuli się wyjątkowo dotknięci odmowami przyszłego świętego. Jednakże naprzeciw każdemu oskrżeniu stawiane były przekonujące dowody wskazujące na niewinność mężczyzny. Sebastian Thor nie namawiał swoich wyznawców do niszczenia Świątyń Imperatora - wręcz przeciwnie, było wiele udokumentowanych przypadków w których potępiał tego typu występki. Nie walczył też przeciwko żołnierzom Imperium - ba, wielu jego wcześniejszych wrogów zasilało teraz jego szeregi. Po dwóch miesiącach proces został zakończony. Wysocy Lordowie spędzili trzy dni debatując na temat tego co powinni zrobić z tym charyzmatycznym młodym człowiekiem. To na barki Kapitana-Generała Adeptus Custodes, Excelsora, spadła odpowiedzialność wydania wyroku. Po wytłumaczeniu że Sebastian Thor został uznany za niewinnego, Excelsor przystąpił do wyjaśnienia jak ważna dla Imperium jest pozycja Eklezjarchy. Jako że Thor był absolutnie niewinną duszą, wydawał się być oczywistym kandydatem na tą pozycję. Tłumy oszalały w aprobacie, dziękując Imperatorowi za jego nieskończoną mądrość jaką wykazał w zesłaniu im Sebiastiana Thora. Thor jednak wyszeptał odmowę, sprawiając że cała Rada pogrążyła się w anarchii. W czasie gdy Wysocy Lordowie przeklinali Thora i siebie nawzajem a miliony wyznawców pogrążyło się w rozpaczy, Excelsor zabrał młodego mężczyznę na stronę i wymienił z nim kilka zdań. Chociaż nikt tak naprawdę nie wie co takiego Kapitan-Generał powiedział tamtego dnia, wierzy się że było to coś w rodzaju: "Albo opuścisz Terrę jako Eklezjarcha, albo nie opuścisz jej wcale..." Gdy korytarz raz jeszcze pogrążył się w ciszy, Sebastian Thor wyszedł przed tłumy i ogłosił że przyjmuje pozycję Eklezjarchy, ale wyłącznie pod pewnymi warunkami. Musiał mieć pełne wsparcie Wysokich Lordów ilekroć będzie mu ono potrzebne. Zamierzał wprowadzić zmiany w Eklezji i domagał się pełnego zaufania Imperium w trakcie ich wprowadzania. Domagał się również zgody na kontynuowanie swoich pielgrzymek po Galaktyce, by móc być blisko ludzi. Mocą charyzmy i modlitwy Thor zamierzał raz jeszcze zjednoczyć Imperium. Oczywiście Wysocy Lordowie zgodzili się na wszystkie warunki i jeszcze tego samego dnia ogłoszono że władzę nad Adeptus Ministorum przejmie Sebastian Thor I, 294 Eklezjarcha. Reformacja Eklezji Po zakończeniu Rządów Krwii Adeptus Ministorum zostalo poddane poważnym zmianom, w większości przeprowadzonym z inicjatywy Sebastiana Thora. Chociaż Thor był świadomy korupcji i zepsucia jakie toczyło Eklezję, Sebastian był dość bystry by zorientować się że wprowadzenie zbyt radykalnych zmian zbyt szybko może spowodować kolejny poważny konflikt. A konfliktów było już według niego wystarczająco dużo. Wierni w całym Imperium potrzebowali stanowczego przywództwa i spokoju. Pierwszą zmianą wprowadzoną przez Thora było utworzenie Synodu Ministra na Ophelię VII. Chociaż Święty Synod pozostał na Terrze, a każdy Kardynał w Imperium nadal mógł gromadzić innych duchownych na swoich diecezjach, Synod Ministra dostał zadanie wprowadzania w życie bądź odrzucania praw Eklezji. Dzięki ustanowieniu tej organizacji drastycznie zmalały szanse na manipulację Adeptus Ministorum przez inne organizacje czy nawet pojedyńczego duchownego. Ustanowiono że cała władza Eklezji już nigdy nie znajdzie się w rękach jednego człowieka. W duchu tej idei diecezje zostały podzielone na znacznie mniejsze obszary. To miało dwa skutki uboczne - po pierwsze każdy Kardynał miał teraz mniej władzy oraz ludzi do zmobilizowania a po drugie większa ilość duchownych w Adeptus Ministorum dawała teoretycznie większe pole dla oporu przed przyszłymi radykalnymi przywódcami. Inna poważna reforma wyszła z rąk Wysokich Lordów Terry. Najsłynniejszą z nich było wprowadzenie tzw. Dekretu Bierności (ang. Decree Passive) w 0001288.M36. Najważniejszą częścią tego aktu było pozbawienie Eklezji siły militarnej, na mocy prawa mówiącego że Adeptus Ministorum nie może mieć "żadnych mężczyzn pod bronią". Sebastian Thor został zmuszony do rozwiązania Frateris Templar oraz wszystkich flot zgromadzonych przez Goge Vandire'a. Był jednak od tej zasady jeden wyjątek. thumb|288px|Adepta Sororitas - Córy Imperatora w nowym wydaniu Wiedząc że jakaś siła militarna będzie Eklezji potrzebna i nie chcąc narażać organizacji na łaskę Adeptus Terra czy Imperialnej Gwardii, Sebastian Thor zgromadził armię która nie łamała Dekretu Bierności. W końcu jeśli rozumiało się prawo dosłownie, to Córy Imperatora nie łamały narzuconego zakazu. Inkorporacja sekty była trudna, jednak w końcu Córy Imperatora stały się zbrojnym ramieniem Eklezji, przywdziewając przy okazji nową nazwę - Adepta Sororitas, Siostry Bitwy. Chociaż Wysokim Lordom nie spodobał się taki bieg wydarzeń, nie mieli oni legalnych podstaw by stanąć naprzeciw charyzmatycznego Eklezjarchy. Nawet po tak karkołomnych reformach, nadal pozostawało wiele rzeczy które wymagały naprawy - Schola Progenium wymagało reorganizacji, podatki znów musiały płynąć na Eklezję, dziesiątki tysięcy świątyń wymagało odbudowy. Po spędzeniu męczącej dekady na Terrze Sebastian Thor opuścił Świat Tronowy, pozostawiając sprawy organizacyjne Biskupom i Kardynałom. Sam Eklezjarcha udał się na podróż po całym Imperium, niszcząc herezję i apostazję gdziekolwiek ją widział. Plaga Niewiary Spośród wielu herezji i rebelii jakie dotknęły Imperium w czasie Epoki Apostazji, najsławniejszą pozostaje Plaga Niewiary (ang. Plague of Unbelief). Rozpoczęta przez Kardynała Bucharisa wojna służy Eklezji po dziś dzień jako przypomnienie jak bardzo nadmiar władzy potrafi spaczyć czyiś umysł. Apostoł Kardynał thumb|269px|Typowe Imperialne KazanieKilka dekad po wyniesieniu Sebastiana Thora na tron Eklezji Kardynał Bucharis prowadził diecezję na południowy-zachód od Terry, skupioną na planecie Gathalamor. Gathalamor nie było bogatą diecezją, jednak wiedziony zazdrością dla osiągnięć swoich towarzyszy Bucharis przysiągł zbudować na swojej planecie jedną z największych świątyń ku czci Imperatora. Jednak nawet absolutne zniewolenie mieszkańców planety nie dało Bucharisowi dość robotników by rozpocząć swój ambitny projekt. Używając armii bandytów i podrzynaczy gardeł Kardynał zdołał podbić sąsiednią planetę Rhanda. Dzięki położeniu swoich łap na tamtejszych złożach bogactwo Bucharisa znacznie wzrosło. To właśnie w systemie tej planety Kardynał spotkał się z renegackim Imperialnym Admirałem Sehallą i Pułkownikiem Gasto który dowodził XXV Rigelliańskim Regimentem Gwardii Imperialnej. Mając na swoje rozkazy pokaźną liczbę statków i żołnierzy Bucharis zdołał stworzyć małe imperium na zachód od Terry. Po siedmiu latach pięćdziesiat systemów gwiezdnych znalazło się pod jego kontrolą. Dominium Bucharisa było otoczone przez masę Burz Osnowy, przez które nie przebiła się informacja o wyniesieniu Sebastiana Thora. Jako że Kardynał kontrolował gwiezdne podróże wewnątrz swojego imperium, był w stanie kontrolować też przebieg informacji, co wykorzystał by wyciszać jakiekolwiek wieści dochodzące ze Świętej Terry. Bucharis po jakimś czasie ogłosił że Eklezja upadła, zniszczona przez działania heretyków. Używając dowodów z czasów rządów Vandire'a Kardynał ogłosił się Prawdziwymi Ustami Imperatora oraz koronował się na głowę Adeptus Ministorum. Dla tych którzy słuchali jego eleganckich przemów, Terra była stracona a Gathalamor stało się centrum nowej wiary. Rozrost Plaga Niewiary rozciągała się z czasem na wiele systemów, gdzie słowa Bucharisa stawały się prawem. "Każdy człowiek musi dążyć do tego by pomóc samemu sobie, Ci którzy nei potrafią tego zrobić są mniej niż ludźmi i ciężarem na barkach ludzkości. Tacy ludzi muszą zostać odrzuceni!" ''- tak brzmiał najpopularniejszy tekst Kardynała, bo którym zawsze zasypywany był morzem oklasków. Pod Bucharisem ludzie byli uczeni by dbać przede wszystkim o samych siebie, pozostawiając całą resztę spraw odlegle na liście priorytetów. Najważniejsze było przetrwanie. Tak rasa ludzka miała przetrwać - dbając o swój własny rozwój. Słabi mieli zostać odrzuceni a silni mieli definiować przyszłość. Planety pod władzą Bucharisa były niemożliwymi do wytrzymania piekłami wypełnionymi brutalnymi gangami oraz pragnącymi coraz większej władzy możnymi. Sąsiad walczył przeciwko sąsiadowi, całe rodziny były rozbijane przez otaczający je chaos. Ci którym udało się osiagnąć wielkość w takich warunkach szybko przyciągali uwagę Kardynała, który dawał im wysokie stanowiska w swoim reżimie. Kompanie najemników były wysyłane na wszystkie strony, by upewnić się że słowo Bucharisa było przestrzegane. Ci którzy zyskali sympatię Kardynała, dowodzili tymi wojskami. Ci którzy go zawodzili, stawali się ofiarami pogromów. W ten sposób dominium Bucharisa rozrosło się na północ i zachód. Bucharis zauważył że w tym tempie niebezpiecznie zbliży się do Terry. Jego władza nie była jeszcze absolutna, więc Kardynał obawiał się starcia ze Światem Tronowym. Nie oznaczało to jednak że Bucharis zamierzał wstrzymac swój pochód - jego krwawe kampanie skierowane były po prostu gdzieś indziej. Na południu oddziały Kardynała zatrzymały się tuż przed Bakką, jedną z siedzib Imperialnej Marynarki. Bucharis obawiał się że flota Sehalli przyciągnie uwagę okrętów stacjonujących w tym strategicznie ważnym miejscu. Na północy dominium zatrzymało się tuż przed Cadią i Okiem Grozy - Bucharis nie miał zamiaru ruszać tamtych terenów, obawiając się że przyciągnie uwagę Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Kardynał poświęcił nieco czasu na reorganizację świeżo podbitych terenów, po czym wyruszył ku dalszym podbojom. Trzy kolejne Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej dołączyły do sił Gasto, wierząc w historie o upadku Eklezji i Adeptus Terry. Okręty z Floty Wojennej Pacificus skupione na Hydraphurze również oddały się pod władzę Kardynała. Mając tak wielkie siły Bucharis planował atak na Terrę, licząc że element zaskoczenia pozwoli mu powalić liczebniejszego przeciwnika. Nim jednak dane było by chociaż przygotować się do tej walki, zdrajca popełnił jeden poważny błąd...thumb|288px|Fenris wita gości Bitwa o Kieł Kontynuowany wciąż napór na północ sprawił, że siły Bucharisa natrafiły na tereny znajdujące się pod protekcją Zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków. Podobnie jak niemal każdy inny Zakon Kosmicznych Marines, Kosmiczne Wilki poprzysięgły strzec swojego Świata Macierzystego i monitorować tylko najbliższe mu systemy. Gdy gigantyczna flota Bucharisa wyskoczyła z Osnowy by przejąć System Albia, Kardynał wpadł na okręt ''Pazur Russa, który właśnie wycofywał się z systemu. Po krótkiej bitwie, w trakcie której jeden krążownik i transportowiec zostały zniszczone, okręt Kosmicznych Wilków wskoczył do Osnowy i uciekł. Arogancja Bucharisa drogo go kosztowała. Kardynał uznał potyczkę za pojedyńczy, nic nieznaczący incydent, po czym skupił się na dalszym podboju okolicznych systemów. Jednak piąty ze znajdujących się na jego drodzę systemów trzymał w sobie coś, na co Bucharis nie był przygotowany. Był to system w którym znajdował się Fenris, Świat Macierzysty Kosmicznych Wilków. Kilka sekund po tym jak flota Bucharisa wylądowała w systemie, okręty Zakonu rozpoczęły ostrzał. Pomimo faktu że przeciwnik miał przewagę w liczbie i wielkości okrętów, flota Kosmicznych Wilków zdołała sprowadzić na siły Bucharisa niemałe straty, nim się wycofała w głąb systemu, gdzie kontynuowała swoją wojnę szarpaną. Pomimo faktu że dwie trzecie jego floty były zaangażowane w walkę ze statkami Kosmicznych Wilków, Bucharisowi udało się przeprowadzić atak na Fenris. Wiele spośród olbrzymich transportowców zostało zniszczonych przez straszliwe sztormy w górnej atmosferze, podczas gdy inne zostały odstrzelone przez laserowe działa obronne Zakonu. Mimo to strefa lądowania została ustanowiona i tysiące renegackich Gwardzistów wylądowało na lodowej planecie. Pomimo niesprzyjających warunków rządni krwii żołnierze Bucharisa poprzysięgli zemścić się na Kosmicznych Wilkach za śmierć swoich pobratyńców. Pojmani Fenrisianie zostali zniewoleni i zmuszeni do ciężkiej pracy dla systemu Bucharisa. Ludzie Ci zostali zaciągnięci do tworzenia roboczych dróg na zdradzieckich polach planety i do ścinania gigantycznych drzew, które miały zasilić ognie rozgrzewające silniki imperialnych czołgów. Jednak Fenrisianie nie należeli do ludów które łatwo było ujarzmić, przez co jeńcy musieli być bacznie obserwowani przez najeźdźców. W innym przypadku dochodziło do prób powstań i uderzenia w najmniej zabezpieczone części armii Bucharisa. Całe społeczności zostały wybite a ich osady spalone. Nieliczne zwierzęta obecne w porozrzucanych farmach planety zostały szybko przekazane Bucharisowi i jego oficerom. Kobiety zostały zniewolone. Młodzi i starzy zostali wyrżnięci w pień a ich ciała pozostawione na pastwę padlinożernych kruków.thumb|268px|Kieł Ofensywa Bucharisa trwała w najlepsze, docierając w końcu do Kła, starożytnej twierdzy Kosmicznych Wilków, która wkrótce znalazła się pod oblężeniem. Do systemu zaczęło docierać więcej transportowców i chociaż duża część z nich została zniszczona przez partyzanckie akcje floty Adeptus Astartes, wkrótce Kieł znalazł się pod oblężeniem świeżych regimentów renegackich żołnierzy. Olbrzymie działa oblężnicze były ustawiane dzień i noc a czarne niebo świeciło światłami flar oraz poświatami tarcz energetycznych. Eksplozje wstrząsnęły górami Asaheim, sprowadzając jeszcze więcej zniszczenia. Mimo wszystko jednak nawet bombardowania z orbity nie były w stanie wstrząsnąć starożytną twierdzą. Salwy i kontrataki Kosmicznych Wilków zniszczyły pozycje renegatów i zrujnowały ich urządzenia oblężnicze. Ataki z zaskoczenia przeprowadzane przez Wilczych Zwiadowców zakłócały działania linii zaopatrzeniowych przez długie miesiące aż pozbawione amunicji karabiny kompletnie ucichły. Dzięki wykrozystaniu ukrytych przejść łączących Kieł z Asaheim Kosmiczne Wilki były w stanie wbić się głęboko w pozycje armii Bucharisa. Wrzeszczące, spragnione konfliktu Krwawe Szpony (ang. Blood Claws) ''atakowały żołnierzy Bucharisa w głębokich lasach Fenrisa, rozrywając ich na strzępy. Długie Kły (''ang. Long Fangs) atakowały ciągnące się milami konwoje czołgów, często wysadzając całe górskie aleje by zakopać swoich przeciwników żywcem. Drednoty przebijały się do serca zgrupowań wrogich maszyn, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie śmierć i zniszczenie.thumb|268px|Drednot Kosmicznych Wilków w boju Tydzień po tygodniu, miesiąc po miesiącu, oblężenie się przedłużało. Bucharis wysyłał całe oddziały na samobójczy rajd na mury Kła, obiecując nieopisane bogactwa pierwszemu żołnierzowi który zdoła złamać jego obronę. Za każdym razem gdy siły Bucharisa atakowały, Kosmiczne Wilki sprowadzały na nie straszliwe straty. Oblężenie trwało trzy straszliwe lata. Atak za atakiem, bombardowanie za bombardowaniem uderzało w Kieł, a mimo to twierdza nadal się trzymała. Bucharis ściągał oddział za oddziałem, aż nawet siły na jego rodzimym Gathalamorze stały się cieniem samych siebie. Wierząc że jego dominium jest całkowicie bezpieczne, Kardynał nakazał jeden, ostatni atak, który miał zmieść z powierzchni planety wszelki opór. Los chciał jednak inaczej. Daleko od pola bitwy, za ostatnią planetą w systemie, otworzyła się wyrwa w rzeczywistości. Z Osnowy wyskoczyły okręty bojowe Kosmicznych Wilków, pragnące powrócić do domu. Kosmiczne Wilki nie traciły czasu, masakrując najbliższe okręty Bucharisa, niszcząc niemal połowę floty Kardynała w pierwszym uderzeniu. Znajdując się pomiędzy atakiem nowych i starych okrętów Adeptus Astartes, Admirał Sehalla nakazał natychmiastowy odwrót. Nowo-przybyli nie tracili czasu na pościg, ruszając wprost na Fenris. Kontr-uderzenie prowadzone przez Wielką Kompanię Kyrla Grimblooda wymordowało dziesiątki tysięcy zdradzieckich Gwardzistów w pierwszym tygodniu. Zdrajcy byli zrzucani z gór, a Ci którzy przeżyli ten wyczyn byli pożerani przez gigantyczne wilki zamieszkujące Fenris. Surowy klimat dobił wszystkich pozostałych najeźdźców. Apostoł Kardynał zdołał uciec dzięki wykorzystaniu kapsuły ratunkowej która wystrzeliła go w kosmos. Tam został odebrany przez Admirała Sehalla, który powrócił na chwilę do systemu by odebrać współ-tyrana. Pozostawiając Fenris za sobą Bucharis zebrał wszystkie siły z północy swojego dominium i gotował się na obronę swoich włości. Inwazja na Nova Sulis thumb|260px|Marine Egzekutorów w trakcie walk https://www.deviantart.com/filip-hammer/art/Executioners-Assault-Marine-736454747Wodni Baronowie ze świata Nova Sulis należeli do jednych z bardziej znanych kolaborantów Bucharisa. Ci chciwi szalchcice chętnie wyciągali ręce po skradzione dobra jakie przekazywał im Bucharis, w zamian przekazując najróżniejsze rodzaje amunicji, które były wykorzystywane w oblężeniu Fenrisa, Świata Macierzystego Kosmicznych Wilków. Nova Sulis wkrótce znalazła się na celowniku Egzekutorów (ang. Executioners), jednego z pierwszych Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines jakie otwarcie stanęły przeciwko tyranii Kardynała Bucharisa. Egzekutorzy uderzyli na planetę niczym płonąca kometa. Ich okręty przesłoniły niebo, niosąc śmierć na baronowych włościach i magazynach-pałacach, podczas gdy ich siły uderzeniowe przebijały się przez dystrykty fabryczne, zabijając każdego kto odważył się stanąć na ich drodzę. Tego dnia olbrzymie połacie planety uległy zniszczeniu. Mówiono później że jedynymi ludźmi którzy przetrwali ten straszliwy atak byli Ci, którzy padli na twarze przed straszliwymi gigantami w czarnych zbrojach. Jednak Ci którzy podnieśli ręce przeciwko najeźdźcom, nieważne czy byli kobietami, mężczyznami, Gwardzistami, kapłanami czy zwykłymi bandytami, szybko kończyli swój żywot. Po zdewastowaniu Nova Sulis linie zaopatrzeniowe Bucharisa zostały przerwane, więc Egzekutorzy opuścili planetę, pozostawiając odcięte głowy swoich ofiar w szeregach ciągnących się kilometry od miast-uli. Rząd planety został dosłownie zdekapitowany, jego powierzchnia płonęła a pozostawione za inwazją niewybuchy rujnowały miasta-ule długo po tym jak Kosmiczni Marines odeszli. Miały minąć długie lata nim Nova Sulis zdoła się pozbierać po ataku Egzekutorów. Kryzys thumb|256px|Krucza Gwardia w natarciuPrzez obsesję Bucharisa na punkcie Fenrisa rozrost jego imperium zwolnił się, choć nie zatrzymał. Wielu jego pod-komendnych wciąż prowadziło swoje floty, odkrywając i podbijając nowe światy. Nawet w czasie katastrofalnej porażki na Świecie Macierzystym Kosmicznych Wilków, władza Kardynała się rozszerzała się na zupełnie nowe terytoria. Jednak po porażce na Fenrisie rozpoczął się okres kryzysu. Kosmiczne Wilki, Egzekutorzy, Anioły Rozgrzeszenia i Krucza Gwardia wyruszyły z serią krucjat, wymierzonych w renegackiego Kardynała. Na dziesiątkach planet rozpoczęły się rozruchy. Szczególnie znaczące były te które miały miejsce na planecie Chiros. Konflikt na Chiros Chiros nie było biedną ani zniszczoną planetą, jak Gathalamor czy Rhanna. To był świat ciągnących się przez kontynenty lasów oraz wielkich pól, zamieszkiwanych przez miliony ludzi. Większość bogactwa planety pochodziła z luksusowych dóbr które eksportowała - egzotycznych futer, zaskakujących eliksirów czy narkotyków destylowanych z lokalnej fauny i flory. Bucharis nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego tak wygodna planeta ryzykowałaby anihilację buntując się przeciwko niemu. Porzucając swoje podboje w okolicach Fenrisa, Bucharis nakazał flocie i armii powrócić na Gathalamor, podczas gdy Kardynał sam zajął się kryzysem na Chiros. Z tego co słyszał Bucharis, Chirosianie nie poddawali się pomimo niesamowitych masakr. Dowódca stojący za atakiem na planete mądrze powstrzymał się przed użyciem bardziej niszczycielskich arsenałów, bojąc się że stworzą zmazę na świecie który stałby się idealnym miejscem odpoczynku dla starzejącego się Kardynała. Bucharis ucieszył się z umiejętności przewidywania dowódcy, wysyłając mu trzy dodatkowe kompanie, pewien że takie wsparcie pomoże przełamać impas. Nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Niedługo później najemny dowódca armii Kardynała z żalem przekazał wiadomość że on i jego wojska poddali się Chirosanom. Bucharis był w szoku. Wiedział że Gwardia Imperialna nie była najbardziej eliarną formacją Imperium, ale cały Regiment powinien być w stanie pokonać jakiekolwiek siły jakie Chiros mógł wystawić. Agenci Kardynała powrócili z systemu, przekazując mu dokładne raporty. Najemnicy nie stanęli naprzeciw kilku setkom słabo uzbrojonych, niechętnych do walki obrońców. Cała populacja stanęła naprzeciw siłom Kardynała. Miliony bojowników skryło się we wzgórzach i lasach, atakując Gwardzistów z zaskoczenia, wybijając ich co do jednego a następnie uciekając, nie pozostawiając za sobą śladu. Całe peryferie stały się niebezpieczne, atakujący byli pozbawieni zasobów i chwili na odpoczynek. Nic więc dziwnego że gdy grupa samobójców natarła na serce obozu kapitana i zdetonowała robocze ładunki wybuchowe, morale żołnierzy przestało istnieć i wojna została zakończona. Bitwa Czarnej Śmierci W czasie gdy dookoła trwała walka o stabilizację Galaktyki, Mroczne Anioły rozpoczęły trwające dwie dekady polowanie na Machiusa, porucznika w armii Bucharisa.thumb|280px|Krucze Skrzydło w walce Pomimo wielu ataków ze strony Władców Nocy, Kruczemu Skrzydłu udaje się zlokalizować Machiusa na wypełnionej plagami planecie Gronmoth. Tam, po Bitwie Czarnej Śmierci, udaje im się pojmać porucznika. Droga na Gathalamor Po Chiros kolejnemu światu udało się z sukcesem zbuntować - planecie wydobywczej Guryan. Górnicy wybili swoich strażników przy użyciu wierteł i młotów, wspinając się na górach z ciał własnych poległych by móc udusić swoich przeciwników kajdanami i łańcuchami. Po Guryanie przyszedł czas na Dolsię, potem na Vaust. Rebelie przebijały się przez dominium Bucharisa, prosto na Gathalamor. Na Colchi Bucharis przeprowadził zasadzkę, praktycznie niszcząc flotę które wyskoczyła z Osnowy w jej okolicach. Jednej kapsule udało się jednak dotrzeć na powierzchnię planety. Komandor Fredreich Khust, wiedząc o lądowaniu kapsuły, nakazał swoim ludziom przyjąć pełną gotowość bojową. Oczekiwanie trwało miesiąc, potem dwa, trzy i pół roku. Niemal dzień w dzień rok później, cichych farmerów z planety Colcha opanował szał bojowy. Spalili swoje pola, zajęli lokalne baraki i natarli na wojska Kardynała uzbrojeni w prymitywne strzelby i narzędzia rolnicze, tracąc 3/4 sił nim udało im się zdominować przeciwnika. Mieszkańcy Colchy zamienili sfory gigantycznych krwiobestii (ang. gorebeasts) w dywizje pancerne, niszcząc maszyny wojny pod burzliwym natarciem potworów wielkości domów. Przeklnęli rzeki i zalali miasteczka w których przebywali ludzie Khusta, zmiatając ich domy z powierzchni planety. Nawet najstarsi i najmłodsi tworzyli domowej roboty granaty stworzone z lokalnego paliwa, podpalając otwory wentylacyjne Leman Russów, gotując ich załogantów żywcem. Na obydwu kontynentach dochodziło do scen które nie pozostawiały wiele dla wyobraźni. Mieszkańcy planety Colcha byli gotowi zrobić wszystko, by pozbyć się tych którzy ich zniewolili. thumb|284px|Gathalamor Wypchnięty z Colchy, a następnie z Lima Rogan, Troudoru i dziesiątek innych planet, skarbce Bucharisa zaczęły się opróżniać znacznie szybciej niż zapełniać. Wielu z jego żołnierzy zdezerterowało, a najwyższe rangi armii opanowały walki wewnętrzne i spiski. A bunty nadal się powtarzały, niczym strzała wycelowana w serce Kardynała. W końcu na Methalorze, najbliższym Gathalamorowi systemie, doszło do tragedii, po tym jak lokalna populacja spaliła planetę, umyślnie przeciążając geotermalne generatory miast-uli. Bucharis podwoił kordon ochronny w swoim systemie, nakazując by każdy wlatujący tam pojazd został zatrzymany i przeszukany. Wkrótce po upadku Methalora, wysłannik przybył do Pałacu Kardynalnego na Gathalamorze. Z wyrazem sprzeciwu na twarzy i pewnym głosem ogłosił się wysłannikiem Spowiednika Dolana Chirosiusa. Spowiednik wzywał Bucharisa do natychmiastowej kapitulacji. Kardynał dostał rozkaz zrezygnowania ze swojej pozycji i rzucenia się na łaskę Imperatora. Przede wszystkim miał jednak odrzucić swoje parszywe herezje. Wielki Spowiednik Szczątki wysłannika zostały przybite do bram Pałacu, gdzie szczury i kruki miały szanse się nimi najeść. Spowiednik Dolan miał wkrótce przybyć na Gathalamor i Bucharis chciał by jego niewolnicy ujrzeli swojego "zbawiciela" jako człowieka skutego i batowanego na ulicach. Wkrótce po wylądowaniu na planecie Dolan został aresztowany pod zarzutem szerzenia herezji i zdradę Imperatora. Tak jak chciał tego Bucharis, Dolan został skuty i poddawany karom cielesnym w czasie przechodzenia przez ulice planety. Żołnierze z armii Kardynała batowali i kamieniowali duchownego. Przybito haki do jego ciała i przywiązano do nich ciężary. Dolan miał cierpieć za swoje przewinienia. Jednak gdy żołnierze bili i kopali duchownego, masy stojące przy drodze milczały. Nie było śmiechów ani oklasków, ale nie było też krzyków potępiających zachowanie wojskowych. Dolan został zaciągnięty przez cały kontynent, a jego oprawcy zadbali by pół roku podróży wypełnionione ciągłym bólem i torturami. Duchownemu nie dano zasnąć. Głodzono go. Na dzień dostawał tylko resztki brudnej wody - akurat byle by móc przetrwać. Jednak w czasie tych tortur jego ogniste spojrzenie nie zgasło ani na chwilę i Dolan ani razu nie opuścił głowy przed swoimi oprawcami. Proces Spowiednika Dolana Źródła Codex: Sisters of Battle (2nd edition) pg. 1-16 Codex: Assassins (3rd edition) 10, 24 The Citadel Journal 22 pg. 49, 54, 59, 78 White Dwarf 312 White Dwarf 313 White Dwarf 313 Codex: Adepta Sororitas (6th edition) pg. 37 Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'' pg. 87, 88 ' Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Senatorum Imperialis Kategoria:Adepta Sororitas Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Adeptus Custodes Kategoria:Officio Assassinorum Kategoria:Anioły Gniewu Kategoria:Imperialne Pięści Kategoria:Czarni Templariusze Kategoria:Ogniste Jastrzębie Kategoria:Kosmiczne Wilki Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Mroczne Anioły Kategoria:W BUDOWIE